<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confession by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085624">Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus has a hard time confessing his feelings for you and Ben isn’t helping. (Reader's gender is not revealed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were reading a book in the main living room when he walked in, your eyes squinted at a page as if something rather intense was currently happening to the story with your legs spread onto the sofa before you. He never really quite understood your love of reading since he finds it rather boring, but he did always love to watch your face whenever you were reading one. You were just always so expressive all the time and he absolutely adores that about you.</p><p>You don’t even look up when he moves your legs up and flops down on the sofa under them, letting him play with your leg pants while you continue to read. It’s not the first time that he’s done this; Klaus has always shown his interest in watching you read even you don’t quite understand why. You don’t mind though. It’s nice to have him around.</p><p>He gives out a wide grin as he watches you, a frown having been added to your expression. He can’t help but wonder what kind of face you’ll make when he finally tells you how he feels. Will your eyes largely widen? Will a blush creep up your cheeks? Or will you look away to avoid the awkwardness of looking into his eyes?</p><p>Is there a way for him to know in advance?</p><p>“<em>Just confess already.</em>”</p><p>He gives out a groan of frustration as soon as he hears Ben’s voice, his eyes sending the ghost of his brother a glare. “I will! Stop pressuring me!”</p><p>You blink in surprise when you hear Klaus suddenly speak, looking away from your page to set your eyes on his frustrated expression. “What did Ben say?”</p><p>He feels his heart squeeze upon hearing your words, his expression faltering down to a nervous one as he sees Ben give out a knowing smirk. “Same as always. Nothing important.”</p><p>“<em>Nothing important?</em>” Ben squints his eyes at his brother. “<em>Seriously?</em>”</p><p>You quirk an eyebrow at Klaus. “Sounded pretty important, if you ask me.”</p><p>“What? You can hear him now?” You roll your eyes when he sends you a nervous smirk, his stomach twisting with worry. “He didn’t say anything important, really… but I might do.”</p><p>Ben nods. “<em>There you go.</em>”</p><p>“Oh?” Your lips stretch out into a playful grin, your hands lowering your book so you can take a better look at him. “And you’re not just blubbering it out? That’s not like you at all…”</p><p>“Well, it is something that can be… nerve-wracking. Especially to me.” You frown at those words, worry for him taking over your mind; he knows that’s what you’re feeling, he can clearly see it on your face. “Why do you look so worried all of a sudden?”</p><p>“<em>You don’t see it?</em>” Ben’s voice suddenly comes on, the ghost crossing his arms over the sofa between you and Klaus. “<em>They care about you a lot.</em>”</p><p>“Because I care about you.” Klaus can’t help but let out a small genuine smile upon hearing those words both from you and his brother, your hands closing your book to show that you’re giving him all of your attention. “What is it? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m great.” His lips stretch out onto his cheeks, making him seem nonchalant instead of showing the panic swirling inside of his chest. “I’m just in love with you, that’s all.”</p><p>Shock seems to strike you in less than a second, your eyes widening upon hearing his words. It only takes a moment before your cheeks turn into a red color and you tighten your grip onto your book, your mouth opening and closing as if you were trying to let words out but couldn’t. Is he seeing your reaction right? Is it okay for him to interpret it as if you might like him back?</p><p>“Wha-what?” He can’t help but smile harder at your reaction, his own nervousness ceasing down once he realizes that you <em>definitely</em> like him back. “If you’re joking, it’s not funny…”</p><p>“I’m joking at all!” You suddenly seem very aware of his hands on your legs, the touch now making your face warm up while your heartbeat quickens; it gets worse when you finally manage to look into his eyes to see his wide grin. “Does that mean you love me too?”</p><p>Ben snorts as he looks between you two. “<em>How cute.</em>”</p><p>“Maybe…” You reopen your book and hide your face behind it, not wanting him to read your emotions anymore. “What about it?”</p><p>“Well… If I love you, and you love me back…” He stretches his arm so he can grab your book, quickly taking it away so he can look at your flustered face. “Maybe a date should be the next step… unless you want to skip it all and go straight to the bedroom. I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>The heat on your face gets worse, which was Klaus’ main goal as he grins wider. He wonders if you have the ability to blush even more.</p><p>“How about just a date first…”</p><p>His eyes sweeten, his hand stretching out towards yours so he can hold it. “That’s fine by me.”</p><p>“<em>You two are such a romantic cliché</em>.”</p><p>“Shut up, Ben!”</p><p>You just laugh at the situation before you, happiness flowing inside your chest. What a nice turned of events today was, was it?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>